fantasybookingfandomcom-20200213-history
Chaos 15/8/16
(A video recaps the last Chaos. Tonight’s main event is announced to be Shinsuke Nakamura and Kazuchika Okada vs AJ Styles and Kevin Owens) SEGMENT 1: Shinsuke Nakamura comes out to a mixed reaction, with mostly cheers. Nakamura grabs a mic and enters the ring. Nakamura: I’ve come under a bit of controversy because of what I did – or I guess, what I didn’t do – last week. Okada offered me to join HYDRA, which I’m sure you all knew I wouldn’t do. But I’m not going to oppose HYDRA either. The crowd boos a little. Nakamura: You can boo, but it’s the truth. I have no reason to. They haven’t attacked me or made enemies of me. Their only enemies are Kevin Owens, Randy Orton, and Kota Ibushi. Frankly, I don’t care for Kevin Owens. I don’t buy this ‘good guy’ shit he’s been putting on. In the end, he’s still the self-absorbed stuck up man looking out for himself. You know why he laid down for Shane? He wasn’t doing the right thing for Chaos, he did the right thing for himself. He knew that before ROTC, he had denied Dario Cueto’s offer. If he brought Dario into power, he would’ve suffered for it, because he had offended him. Now he’s trying to bring Shane back and take credit for it so he can assert himself back into that main event scene. You know even if you consider Okada a bad guy, at least he’s honest about it. I don’t like what he’s been doing either, but, as long as I’m unaffected, I’m not going to risk my career trying to fight him. HYDRA’s music hits and Cueto, Okada, Rowe, Hanson, and Lesnar come down to the ramp. Nakamura and Lesnar stare down for a moment then Cueto grabs a mic and begins to speak. Cueto: You’re a smart man Nakamura. Don’t fight us, and your tenure here on Chaos won’t need to change. That’s what Kevin Owens doesn’t realize. I’m glad to see you’re not on his side, but I’ll admit, I’m quite disappointed you didn’t take Okada up on his offer. Still, there is no need to punish you. If you want to stay out of our way, we’ll stay out of yours. Nakamura nods and leaves the ring while the crowd boos him a little. Okada: Kevin Owens, Randy Orton, Kota Ibushi, where have all your allies gone? There is no one on Chaos who would dare to stand against us. Face it, HYDRA will reign supreme. I promise you, Owens, Orton, you will not even come close to taking my championship at Life Sentence. Kazuchika Okada will be champion for a long, long, time, and NO ONE can change that. HAIL – Baron Corbin’s music hits and he comes out to the ramp to cheers. Corbin: There is actually one man who can change that, and you’re looking at him. Don’t think just because I have to go through Callihan at Life Sentence that I won’t be able to cash in on you later that night. In fact, after an Elimination Chamber… seems like the prime time to do it. Don’t get me wrong either. I’m not against HYDRA. I’m against Callihan – and I want to be the world champion. Well, we all know that with this briefcase, it’s a guarantee. It’s all just a matter of time before I claim that top spot… Basically, all I’m saying is, watch out. One moment of weakness from whoever the champion is, well, that’s when the Wolf strikes. Corbin walks to the back while HYDRA looks on. MATCH 1: No Way Jose vs Manny Andrade Andrade wins with the Shadow Driver at 6 minutes. MATCH 2: Alex Shelley w/ Chris Sabin vs Bobby Fish w/ Kyle O’Reilly Shelley picks up the win at 14 minutes with the WA4. After the match, Fish and O’Reilly snap and begin to beat down on the MCMG, until RPG Vice runs out for the save. Romero and Beretta clear the ring of reDragon and help MCMG up. SEGMENT 2: Hiroshi Tanahashi comes out to the ring to a huge pop. Tanahashi: I’ll say, never in my near twenty years of being a professional wrestler have I come across somebody as disrespectful as John Cena. I thought guys like Hirooki Goto, Katsuyori Shibata, and Tetsuya Naito were disrespectful, but Cena blows them all out of the water. Cena, what is your issue with me? You started this all because I said that I am the greatest? It’s a fact. What next, you’re going to be upset if I say water is wet? You can bring up all these World War Two references, it doesn’t bother me. The difference between America then and you now is that America had the nuclear bomb. I don’t believe you have any such weapon. So at Life Sentence all I get to prove is this – Hiroshi Tanahashi is, and always will be, better than John Cena. John Cena’s music hits and he comes out to the ramp to a lot of boos with some cheers. Cena is wearing a “I’ll eat your wife’s booty like I eat sushi” shirt and holding a Japanese flag. Cena: Are you really going to argue this with me right now? I am a FIFTEEN time world champion. I am the best of ALL time, and I don’t care how many haters are gonna try to argue it, it’s true. I don’t know why you’re here in my country. You should be better off put in a detainment camp. Oh wait? We don’t do that anymore? Well I’m looking at a good reason to right now. You don’t understand the distinction between the type of guys I’ve faced and the types of guys you’ve faced. Like really? Kazuchika Okada is your greatest rival? BORING. I can beat that guy in a minute right now. Have you faced Triple H? Shawn Michaels? Batista? Brock Lesnar? THE ROCK? I DON’T THINK SO. So until you’re at my level, you stay in the ring crying, and I’ll be in the back, STILL fucking your wife. Cena drops the mic and begins to walk to the back but Tanahashi starts to speak. Tanahashi: Your immature attitude isn’t going to affect me. If you want to talk shit, John, why are you doing it from the ramp? Come down into my ring, and we’ll settle it here like men. Cena turns back and starts to walk towards the ring. Cena gets on the apron… then flips Tanahashi off and walks to the back. Tanahashi stares down Cena while the crowd boos at Cena. MATCH 2: The Young Bucks (Matt and Nick) vs The Wolves (Davey Richards and Eddie Edwards) Matt pins Edwards after a stereo superkick from the YBs at 9 minutes. MATCH 3: Neville and Tyler Breeze vs Dalton Castle and Jeff Hardy Breeze walks out on Neville and starts to take selfies on the ramp. Neville looks back and starts to yell at Breeze allowing Hardy to take advantage, rolling Neville up for the pin at 11 minutes. SEGMENT 3: Randy Orton, Kota Ibushi, and Kevin Owens are backstage. Ibushi: I’ll admit it, I’m pretty disappointed in Nakamura right now. If he was on our side, this would be so much easier. Orton: It’s hard. No one wants to oppose HYDRA. They’re at five members right now, with one more coming at Life Sentence. We’re just at three… I don’t know how we’re going to do this. At least Corbin is fighting against them on his side but if we’re not allied what’s the point. Owens: Doesn’t matter. We’ll find a way. What we need to focus on is bringing the title back to us at Life Sentence. Randy. You or I, doesn’t matter who wins it. We’re fighting at low odds here, but we can do it. Tonight, I have that tag team match. It’s far from the first thing on my mind. We’re at war here boys, but we can get it done. We need to defend our show from HYDRA’s corruption. What I’m asking is, are we in this all the way? Ibushi: Of course. Orton: Hell yeah. Orton, Ibushi, and Owens all fist bump then Owens walks out for his match. MAIN EVENT: AJ Styles and Kevin Owens vs Shinsuke Nakamura and Kazuchika Okada AJ Styles pins Okada after hitting him with the Spiral Tap after Owens takes him down with the Package Piledriver at 18 minutes. After the match, Styles goes to ringside while Nakamura and Owens start to argue. Owens tells Nakamura to get out of his way but Nakamura pushes him back and the two begin to brawl. HYDRA comes down and helps Nakamura beat down on Owens. Ibushi and Orton come down and a full on brawl breaks down. Rowe and Hanson try to beat down on Owens but Owens pushes them into Nakamura, who takes them both down with Kinshasas! Okada and Nakamura start arguing but Nakamura pushes Okada away and starts to walk away. Okada pulls Nakamura back but Nakamura slaps him in the face and superkicks him! Nakamura walks off while Orton, Owens, and Ibushi continue to brawl with HYDRA. Lesnar gains the upper hand and sends all three men on the retreat. Owens, Ibushi, and Orton escape through the crowd but Lesnar and War Machine chase them down! Okada takes the title and walks to the back, leaving the ring empty. SEGMENT 4: ''AJ Styles re-enters the ring.'' Styles: Wow, well that was something else wasn’t it? I don’t want to get involved in that shit, that’s for sure. I have another focus in my mind. Come on Balor, let’s skip the pleasantries. Make those lights flicker and make your way out here. The lights go out and when they come on, Balor appears in the ring. Balor: One last warning. I have no need to hurt you. Don’t meddle with me, I have a larger mission that I was turned into this demon for. You aren’t the target, so don’t make yourself it. Styles: You’re just a man, not a demon. How about I give you a warning. In that hell in a cell, it’s going to be fight or die for me. That’s when man is the strongest. That’s when even a mere man like myself can slay the demon. I don’t want to put you down. I just want to bring you back. Balor: I told you. The man is dead. The demon lives. Styles: Then I guess I have no other choice. The demon is going to have to die too. Styles drops the mic and jumps at Balor and the two start brawling! Balor gains the upper hand and goes for a Bloody Sunday but Styles fights out if it and throws Balor over the top rope! Balor goes to the ramp shocked that Styles was able to do that and stares him down. The lights go out and when they come on, Balor is gone. The show ends with Styles looking down the ramp, looking happy with himself.